


Single-Tweet Fics

by NamelessMoogle



Series: Random Requests [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Twitter, Multi, Prompt Fill, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Single-tweet FFXV fanfics I've posted on Twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis - cream 
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

"How do you want your coffee, sirs?"

"He'll have it black; I want mine with lots of cream."

Ignis wanted to suggest Gladio have his plain as well, but remembered that they'd just clocked out and the Shield deserved to indulge himself after the long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladnis - cheap food 
> 
> (requested by [LadyNightingGaleofMilvania](https://twitter.com/LadyofMilvania))

Ignis couldn't fathom why anyone would consider French fries part of a meal. However, Gladio never skipped them when he had a burger.

"Want some?" Gladio offered, though he knew what Ignis would say.

"No, thank you."

Ignis sipped on his milkshake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn/Gilgamesh - I don't need your protection
> 
> (requested by [Kwehlous](https://twitter.com/kwehlous))

Gilgamesh was among the royal guards who were taking Adagium to Angelgard. He was the only one who still saw the monster as Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Nevertheless, the warrior had to remind himself that Ardyn had refused the protection he'd once offered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gilgardyn - heat
> 
> (requested by [Isel](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel))

Gilgamesh had no word to describe what he felt for Ardyn, until he saw the Sage whispering sweet nothings into Aera's ears. The seasoned warrior felt the heat of jealousy burning through his heart there and then.


	5. Chapter 5

It'd been a busy day, as usual, working alongside the prince. Still, Ignis made it to his flat unscathed, having grabbed some Ebony that would help him prepare for the next day. Thankfully, Noct knew to leave Ignis alone after the advisor clocked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promptis - chocobo
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Noctis adored chocobos though he never told a soul. The birds were fast and could travel through places the Regalia couldn't take him. However, what Noct liked the most about them was how much their feathers and energy reminded him of the person he loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis - burning food
> 
> (requested by anon)

The guys had never seen Ignis burn any of the food he cooked. Nor had they seen him practice in his apartment, where the advisor was but a boy trying to learn something new. He spoke no one of what he did in private, so his best friends weren't aware of his 'practices.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis - cookies
> 
> (requested by [dudewheresmytea](https://twitter.com/dudewheresmytea))

Ignis would chug down a can (or two) of Ebony in a hurry while at work. He didn't mind it, but he did look forward to having a few days off so that he could sit down with a cup of freshly brewed coffee and a chocolate fudge cookie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto - snow
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Prompto was glad it snowed very little in Lucis. The warmth in the kingdom kept him safe from the nightmares he had of a cold, snowy place he had lived in before. His notion on snow never changed until he made friends with a boy who has never touched it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio - sunshine
> 
> (requested by [dudewheresmytea](https://twitter.com/dudewheresmytea))

Gladio woke up and stepped out of the haven for a jog. Most would think it was simply a part of his workout regimen, but he thought it a perfect way to appreciate the nature. Feeling more awake, he returned to the campsite. 

"Good morning, everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also inspired by the song _[Sunshine](https://youtu.be/9zksMj5cc5A)_ by Sho Sakurai.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignis - rain
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Ignis would take bullets - and more - to keep Noctis safe. Running in the rain without an umbrella was no hassle, as long as he could get to his prince in time. He would worry about the laundry later, after he brought Noctis back to the apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio - sleep
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Gladio pulled a tiny box out of the pocket to make sure he hadn't lost it. After all, it wouldn't be cool to pop the question without a ring to seal the deal, would it? He opened the box to look at the band, closed it, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noctis - sleep
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Noctis never understood why people counted sheep until he had to resort to it. Then he realised he was counting chocobos, which reminded him of why he was still awake. Noct got up and started a game of King's Knight, wondering if Prompto was playing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this tweetfic got a fanart! 😳
> 
> Thank you, [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek)!


	14. Chapter 14

Prompto tried keeping a diary, but he was more interested in his surroundings than his own feelings. The buildings and the streets of Insomnia never told him bad things, while his brain whispered, "You shouldn't be here." The diary soon became a photo album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, this tweetfic got a fanart! 😳
> 
> Thank you, [Snek](https://twitter.com/condemned_snek)!


	15. Chapter 15

Noctis went to the comic book cafe near his school when he wanted to take it easy. He didn't have to be the Crown Prince there: he was simply a boy who enjoyed comic books. The other patrons, themselves comic book connoisseurs, left him alone.


	16. Chapter 16

Gladio had thought little of glasses until he met the smartest guy in Lucis. The glasses added more to the said guy's innocence then. As they grew up, however, the guy became the centre of Gladio's wet dreams when the Shield saw him take the glasses off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cor - heart
> 
> (requested by [treya_barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton))

Some said Cor the Immortal didn't have a heart, but he had simply given it to his duties to the Crown. He didn't need it elsewhere... or, so he thought until he set his eyes on a little boy while on a mission in Gralea.


	18. Chapter 18

Noctis pulled his head up and found the notebook wrinkled. "Not again." He was proud of himself for having stayed awake during the meeting earlier. Nonetheless, the Crown Prince of Lucis couldn't keep his eyes open while doing his homework.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
